under_rated_kaijufandomcom-20200215-history
Kamedoraz
Kamedoraz(ガメドラーズ Gamedorāzu) is an Atlantean Beast that appeared in Episode 2 of Blocker Gundan 4 Machine Blaster Appearance Kamedoraz has the appearance of a mechanical turtle with a blue/red color-scheme. It has yellow stripes around it’s neck, green blank eyes, yellow head crests above the eyes, and three red fins on the back of the neck.Kamedoraz has three red claws on each hand, a long tail, and underneath it’s body lies two giant green holes for the rocket thrusters to shoot out of. Being based-off a turtle, Kamedoraz has a shell on it’s back with green mechanical scales on top. Biography When Tenpei wanders off in his space ship during practice with his team mates, the Moguls believe he is heading to the main base. The Queen plans to have him followed and they will unleash another Atlantean Beast called Kamedoraz. When Senpai lands his space ship at his old Reformatory at Kawasaki, the Moguls believe it to be the main base, so the Queen has Zanga launch Kamedoraz up to the surface from their underwater base. When Kamedoraz surfaces up from the ocean, it immediately attacks a bunch of nearby tankers and heads toward Kawasaki to cause destruction on the place. The Machine Blaster Corps. arrive at the area within their giant robots and Tenpei’s Bosspalder was the first to attack Kamedoraz for destroying his old Reformatory and killing his teacher. The others soon join in, but they each struggle fighting against Kamedoraz. Under Ishida’s command, the four robots perform Immobile One by linking their arms together on each side and spin around in order to deflect Kamedoraz’s Fire Breath. After deflecting the Fire Breath, the Machine Blaster Corps. start laying more attacks on Kamedoraz until Bosspalder throws the Atlantean Beast into the sky. All the giant robots fire their laser beams to stun Kamedoraz long enough for Bosspalder to throw it’s Pulder Chucks to perform Dynamo Crusher, breaking through Kamedoraz’s shell and destroying the Atlantean Beast. Powers/Abilities Flight: Kamedoraz can fly through the air with rocket engines on it’s shell and two giant rocket thrusters underneath it. Adapted Swimmer: Kamedoraz is able to swim through water. Fire Breath: Kamedoraz can breath a stream of fire from it’s mouth. The flame can also appear blue at some points. Missiles: Kamedoraz can launch two missiles at a time from it’s mouth. Protective Shell: Kamedoraz can retract it’s head and limbs within it’s shell to protect itself from it’s opponent’s attacks. It can also spin around to launch its mechanical shell scales. Long Tail Whip: Kamedoraz has a long tail that it can use to whip it’s target and to deflect certain attacks. Scale Shell Launch: Kamedoraz can launch the mechanical scales on top of it’s shell to hit its opponent. Sharp Claws: Kamedoraz is equipped with three sharp claws on each arm. Bright Eye Beams: Kamedoraz can launch beams of light from its eyes to briefly blind it’s opponent. Trivia *Kamedoraz’s roars are reused Rodan roars. Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju